narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 02:25, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Ten Tailed Fox 13:59, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV Thank You Thank you, TenTail-sama. I really appreciate the understanding. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 02:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) oh come on... He was asking about my characters, and I replied, adding that it was not his buissne3ss, which it wasn't, and told him I wasn't friendlty. he replied with a asian saying, which confused me, so I asked in more... violent... way. Its just capstalk. chill. I will yell at you some other time. Tournement About the tournement, when is it? (The Dark Ninja) Tournement Do you have enough proctors for the exams. If you don't have one, I have Semoiya Secoiya to help you out. -The Dark Ninja Well...... what about these It does kinda fit, what about these two soundtracks:? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UShxtuheTPA&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6klUE7QNhTc&feature=related --Seireitou 19:53, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Heh...embarrassment Sorry, I didn't know who was organizing it. Good luck to you! Uh Could I make a list of realms, like the Kitsune Realm? ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 01:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Yo, Ten Tailed-Senpai, its your turn on the fight. --Seireitou 04:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Did it I did it, but a zanpaktou is a blade of the person's soul, so you need to remove the shadow blade part for it to make sense. --Seireitou 04:53, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou ^_^ Dont mention it --Seireitou 05:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Adding stuff In your trials of a shinobi arc I was wondering, if you could make a new one under the akatsuki heading. "The Search for the 7-Tailed Fox. I am currently making the page & I wondered if you could put that under there. I will leave the page open for you to edit until it is open to the public, so...yeah. Haku711 14:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) quick p.s. which hokage are we on? if u could put it in the section it would be really helpful Haku711 17:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Same here I just made a vizard one too, named it '''Seireitou Kuchiki after Byakuya, my favorite character, second only to Hollow Ichigo. --Seireitou 20:02, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Well I already have soething planned out for a sequel, but you can work on it. The article is The Revenge of Pain. So far here is what is going on for future parts of the story. Events * 1.Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Renji Sarutobi are heading to the Land of Rain to confirm a treaty signed between the Hidden Rain, and the Hidden Leaf. * 2.They are captured and Naruto wonders what is going on. He finds that Renji escapes and tells Naruto what happened. * 3.Naruto sends Renji back along with Naruto's daughter, Hikari Uzumaki, and Hikaru's son, Naruto Kurosaki to investigate. That's all the spoilers I have to give, but I think you could fit your I dea between events 1 and 2. Narutokurosaki547 19:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, TenTail-sama. ^_^ I'm actually about to add several funny images. --Cyberweasel89 20:39, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry I apologize, TenTail-sama. When I gave Seireitou permission to make that article, I wasn't expecting... that. I was expecting something tasteful, but it was just really vulgar. But I suppose I should've seen it coming, what with it being the guy who asked to see a naked picture of me. -_-U I even warned him about how young you were. He seemed to pay no heed. -_-U I assure you it won't happen again. And I take full responsibility for what happened. --Cyberweasel89 22:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for your kindness, TenTail-sama. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 22:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you, TenTail-sama. But I have my fair share of flaws, too. T_T ::--Cyberweasel89 23:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you, Tentail-sama. I'd say you have what it takes to run this Wiki. ^_^ :::--Cyberweasel89 00:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, the Bleach Fanon Wiki? I'll have to check it out. I've had an idea for a Zanpakutou for a while now. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 00:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Aw, that's nice of you to say. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 00:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ten-san Could I help in Celebration in Konoha, since I know the Path to Hokage Series the best? Narutokurosaki547 02:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well Sure. I know what a Role Play is, but could you explain how it would apply to a story? Narutokurosaki547 02:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Alright, Here's how it'll go I'll write for what Hikaru, Toshiro, and Naruto Kurosaki would say. I'll also write for a scene with Sakura and Sasuke, appropriate, of course. Narutokurosaki547 02:33, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sure Sure, you can bring Ryun in. Though, can I ask how old Ryun, Luke, and Seireitou Uchiha are in the RP? --Cyberweasel89 05:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay, thanks, TenTail-sama. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 05:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Long Page Sure. We can divide it into chapters. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 05:57, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Yup. Hanako is a maninizer (female version of a womanizer), but she tends to take interest in certain people at first sight. So yeah, it's a crush. XD :--Cyberweasel89 06:09, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ... I did give you the ability in the battle between you and Seireitou vs. me. So, yeah. Narutokurosaki547 23:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ^_^' Well... I haven't finished the article yet, so, I don't have any specific abilities other that the ability to read minds. I also have that it's origin was possibly from the Slabias, seeing as it is similar to the Sharingan. You can add abilities if you want though... Narutokurosaki547 23:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) wanna fight? You in the mood for an RP fight? Haizo Hyuga vs. Ryun Uchiha? User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk can we start tonight? I don't care about you being gone the weekend, but can we start tonight? User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk Question What is the name of the site where you made those avatars for S.W.O.R.D.? Narutokurosaki547 03:44, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Check this page out Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken --Seireitou 07:12, 29 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou special sharingan I was wondering if you could make a special sharingan for the 7-tailed wolf? If you will I think ice-blue would look awesome! :D--Haku711 14:41, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Meh... Might as well be true. I seem to have no control over my own RP. But the group has now moved on to the Land of Mushrooms. --Cyberweasel89 00:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) yo Its your turn on the fight between Hazo and Ryun. User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk PLEEEEEEASE!!!! Is it too late to join the kagekenin RP??????????????? Can I PLEASE join??????? User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk How to put Videos Ok, listen carefully to the instructions: *'Step 1:' Copy and Paste the link to your video you want **''Ex.'' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GtwYB52aGM *'Step 2:' Copy the code at the end of the link, after where the equal sign is **''Ex.'' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='4GtwYB52aGM' *'Step 3:' Paste that code into this line: ** ???? ***(Put the code where i placed the 4 ?'s, right in the middle of the > and <) *'Step 4:' Adjust the hright and width listed on the inscribed line *'Step 5:' Place the whole line, code inside of it, where ever you want on the page --Seireitou 03:26, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. you might wanna go to edit this message to see the instructions, just in case the editing caused something to happen. If you need help, just give me a shout! I was wondering... I wanted to know if you wanted to use these at all for the kagekenin arcs or the roleplay, they seem kinda good, so just wanted to give them to you. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GO7Zx6HOSY&feature=related * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIkFKaeD4Ws&feature=related (I thought this was better then the first for the RP) --Seireitou 00:12, 4 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Help! Say, can I include Namigakure in the list of fanon villages in your Kagekenin RP? But I don't know which characters I should use! T_T --Cyberweasel89 22:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC)